The Moment That I Forget
by Indigo Mitha-chan
Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan saat kau melupakan acara ulang tahun kekasihmu? / "Maafkan aku Hinata..." / Sekuel The Moment I Knew


**The Moment That I Forget**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, all Sasuke's POV, alur kecepatan, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Khusus untuk yang ini, aku buatnya pendek aja, okay?**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

Usai mengantar Hinata pulang. Aku langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidurku. Hari ini aku cukup lelah. Badanku juga pegal-pegal.

Oh, ya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Hinata, dia pacarku. Dia juga berulang tahun hari ini. Dia sangat cantik. Dia juga lemah lembut dan baik hati. Aku mencintainya. Huh, sepertinya aku harus tidur. Aku tidak boleh datang di ulang tahunnya seperti zombie. Tapi sepertinya pilihanku untuk tidur itu salah.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat waktu menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Ternyata aku sudah tertidur selama dua jam. Aku merasa pengat di badanku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mandi. Sebelum aku masuk ke kamar mandi, seseorang membuka pintu kamarku tanpa mengetuk terdahulu.

"Sasuke, kau di dalam?"

Ternyata ibuku.

"Ada apa, Kaa-san?" tanyaku.

"Tou-san ada pesta bisnis. Bergegaslah. Kita akan berangkat." Jawab ibuku lalu keluar dari kamarku.

Aku merasa ganjal. Seperti ada yang salah. Tapi aku tidak ambil pusing. Aku tetap mandi lalu bersiap-siap. Aku memilih kemeja dan jas terbaikku lalu turun ke bawah menemui orang tuaku. Aku bahkan tidak membaca notes yang ku pajang dari tadi pagi yang ada di depan pintuku.

.

.

.

Pesta yang ku hadiri sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin lebih dari menyenangkan. Di sini ada sebuah bar kecil yang menyediakan wine kesukaanku. Di sini juga aku merasa… bebas? Tidak. Aku tidak merasa bebas. Aku merasa melakukan hal yang salah.

Aku berusaha berpikir keras apa yang ku lewatkan hari ini. Tapi yang ku temukan… Nihil. Aku tidak mengingat apa pun. Karena tidak bisa mengingatnya, aku berusaha menikmati pesta ini. Meminum alcohol sebanyak-banyaknya. Sampai saat aku hampir mabuk berat, ibuku datang menghampiri.

"Sasuke. Berhentilah minum. Acara sudah mau berakhir. Ayo pulang."

Aku lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku. Saat aku sudah merasa sadar, aku keluar lalu segera menemui ibuku. Kami berdua berjalan menuju mobil yang di dalamnya sudah ada ayahku.

Aku melihat jam. Ternyata sudah jam sebelas. Pantas saja aku merasa sangat lelah. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Tubuhku terasa pegal-pegal. Aku ingin sekali tidur di tempat tidurku yang nyaman dan empuk.

15 menit kemudian aku sudah sampai di rumahku. Aku langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju kamarku. Setelah sampai di kamarku, aku langsung merebahkan diriku di tempat tidurku.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar hilang, aku kembali membuka mataku. 'Mungkin berendam air hangat sebentar, membuat pikiranku lebih relax.' Pikirku.

Aku lalu beranjak dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku menyalakan air hangat di bath tub. Sambil menunggu hingga penuh, aku melepaskan seluruh bajuku. Aku lalu mengehentikan air saat bathtub sudah penuh. Aku mulai masuk ke dalam bathtub. Hmmm… Sangat nyaman, pikirku.

Setelah 10 menit lamanya aku berendam di bathtub, aku lalu keluar. Kepalaku terasa rileks. Aku lalu memakai bajuku. Setelah itu aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handk yang ada di tanganku. Saat mengeringkan rambutku, aku berjalan memutari kamar. Dan saat aku sampai di depan pintu kamarku, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

**.**

**Remember!**

**Hinata's birthday**

**06.00 pm.**

**.**

Aku menjatuhkan handuk yang ku pegang. Aku lalu mengambil notes itu. Aku lalu berlari mencari hp-ku. Setelah ku dapat, aku langsung menekan-nekan sebuah nomor yang sudah kuhapal di luar kepala. Aku mendengar nada sambung beberapa saat lalu terdengarlah suara Hinata.

"Halo?" sapanya.

"Hai, Hinata." Jawabku. "Happy birthday. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang. Tadi ada acara yang diadakan ayhku secara tiba-tiba. Dan aku harus menghadirinya." Lanjutku. Aku berharap ia memaafkanku.

"Ya. Aku juga."

Bukan jawaban itu yang ingin ku dengar. Aku juga mendengar nada kecewa yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Aku baru ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia sudah mendahuluiku.

"Sampai jumpa." Katanya lalu menutup sambungan telepon.

Aku meletakkan ponselku di tempat tidurku. Aku mengusap wajahku lalu menjambak rambutku. Hinata pasti sangat kecewa padaku.

"Maafkan aku Hinata…" ujarku lirih.

**.**

**And that was the moment I forget**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke ini sekuelnya 'The Moment I Knew'… maaf kalau kependekan.. tp mmng itusih tujuanx… :D**

**Berikan tanggapan kalian tentang ficku yang terakhir ini…**

**Aku hanya hiatus satu tahun **** Bye… Bye…**


End file.
